


A Dance

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzu and Ryou spend a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

The moment she entered the room, her hips had started swaying lightly. Her steps were dainty and calculated. Anzu was wearing a new ensemble she’d bought in a shop earlier that day. It had a specific purpose. And she was seeing to it now. This wouldn’t be the first time she and Ryou had fooled around, and it sure as heck wouldn’t be the last. But this kind of thing was new, and she was still getting used to being intimate with him. It wasn’t so hard, though, especially when he was sitting up on the bed watching her like she was the most intoxicating thing on earth. 

Dancing for him was fun, and he liked it. She knew. He’d complimented her more than once. The lower part of the skirt was left to the floor in a graceful pool of fabric. She hadn’t missed a step yet. She’d been practicing the routine in her head all night. Now all she had left on was the leotard, stockings, and a cropped top over it. A little flutter of her wrists, another twirl and she’d planted herself successfully in his lap.

Despite her abilities and her belief in herself, this sort of act always got a red glow to her cheeks. Ryou was sporting one too. He was so boyish sometimes. But he was smiling, and so was she, as she moved her arms around his neck and kissed him. Everything about it was gentle. Delicate. His tongue moved against hers and she couldn’t help a soft round of her hips. His hands migrated to them then, pulling her a little more tightly against him. 

“Wait,” She said as she pulled back. He wasn’t rushing, but that wasn’t what she was trying to stop. She leaned a bit back off him, flashing him a somewhat confident grin as he looked ever so puzzled. After making sure the angle was just right, she raised her leg up over his shoulder. Flexibility made things so much better in bed- she guessed, anyway. 

“Oh.” A sort of awed and confused expression. But he got the meaning quickly, it was sort of hard not to. His head tilted so that he could kiss her calf hanging off his shoulder. He tried to draw her in closer, careful of how she was positioned. Once his lips pressed against the inside of her thigh she was already shivering. His fingers traced the outside of her leotard, finding a slow growing wet patch. She shuddered even more. He felt entirely in control of the situation. She was letting him, after all. And he enjoyed it. “Like that?” Murmured around her creamy skin still on his lips. 

Nodding, even though he couldn’t see it, and watching him at the same time. He was a gorgeous boy; looking up at her with those brown eyes of his. Warm. “Yeah.” His fingers were very skilled, but she guessed that was what came with close attention to detail making figurines. He knew every spot that made her cry out. And he was exercising that knowledge to the fullest as his fingers pulled aside the fabric to expose her, leaning up closer to run his tongue up along her. 

Up over the lips, a careful curl around her clit. She moaned, arching into him. The leg over his shoulder curled down, pulling him even closer. He smiled against her, a soft suckle. The was too much for him sometimes. Demanding. Prodding him to the best spots, not that he needed the help. But she wanted what she wanted. That had always been Anzu, and he admired every last part of her. 

His tongue pressed inside her, as deep as he could get it. She held on tighter to him. “Ryou,” Breathy. She was losing her sense of self. It got worse as he tried to lower the strap on her shoulder so that he could run his hand up over her exposed breast. He really knew every strike possible. But still... “Here, like this.” She wanted more. Perhaps she was greedy, but he’d never had a problem with it.

He took the hand touching her breast and moved it down. When he looked at her curiously, yet still with a slight smile, she took his fingers and ran them over herself. It was sort of exciting. A new light thrill ran up her spine. He was watching her touch herself with his hand. Was that weird? She decided she didn’t care as she pushed two of his fingers inside. “Mn...” Hips arching into him, and deeper when he leaned back in to compliment the motion with another slow move from his tongue. 

“I can handle it.” He said in a teasing tone when the grip in his wrist got a little angry. She was trying to do so much and not being able to concentrate. And he wanted her to just lie back and enjoy herself. On top of everything else, he didn’t need someone else controlling his limbs. Not that he had taken offense. He just wanted to make sure she had everything she needed. And he felt better once her hands went to his shoulders, gripping as if for dear life. His fingers worked deep inside of her, in and out, hooking lightly on the upthrust. And his tongue worked along her clit, sucking softly sometimes, carefully. Everything was gentle. And it was driving her mad. 

He couldn’t help but do that sometimes. But she was getting close and he could tell. Her hips were needier than ever with their thrusts into his fingers and mouth. “Anzu,” Breathed along her skin. Trying to drag it out just a bit more. 

“Ryou-“ It was all she could manage, head falling back as orgasm overtook her. Her leg crooked around his shoulder harder to keep him from moving too far away. She wanted that tongue to keep moving, his fingers... all of it... 

She shuddered, the pads of his fingers just lightly teasing her. That was until she moved his hand away, fingers went into his hair to make him stop. He obliged, looking up at her, still smiling. She was a beautiful woman. “Good enough for you?” A burning question. He knew he was, she made sure that he knew. But he couldn’t help asking every once in a while. 

“Every time.” A soft reprieve before she leaned down to kiss him. The taste of herself on his lips was always strange but not something she minded so much. Especially when his hands moved around her hips, just hugging her, holding her. Keeping her. 

She hardly minded.


End file.
